


Daddy's Kitten

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Daddy's Kitten [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Calcifer is just a naughty kitten, College Student Calcifer, Daddy Kink, I don't do underage, M/M, Master/Pet, Naughty Kitten, No underage, Or ageplay, Punishment, Secret Organizations, Sex Toys, The Society, Who likes to push master's buttons, alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: A series of Daddy Kink, Master/Pet one-shots with my original character Calcifer.There is no underage characters in this.Calcifer is a legal adult. Who loves his master very much.





	Daddy's Kitten

"Calcifer....tell me the truth." A stern voice filled the air of the silent room. A young man with a slender frame of average height, tall for his size but much smaller than the owner of the strict voice. His lithe frame could easily be overtaken by the massive broad shouldered figure of the red head who stood with arms crossed and deep green eyes set, watching the smaller male's strawberry honey pair divert to gaze at everything else around the room. The soft neck length locks of the smaller hung down in front of his eyes, escaping the bobby pins that had been holding the troublesome bangs in place.

The young man stood nervously with his hands folded down in front of him and his head bowed as he attempted to play off the accusation set before him. The red head knew all of the male's little tells that gave away he was lying. Calcifer was an easily nervous and anxious person whenever a serious topic was brought up. But the way his eyes wouldn't even meet Mikael's form told him everything he needed to know. The awkward braiding of his fingers, curled and coiled as if the younger male was trying to tie them into knots unknowingly from all the fiddling he was doing with them.

The said accusation was that Calcifer, once again, had been caught red handed smoking. He had a bad habit of doing such things and even though Mikael had been lenient in the past by giving him a warning and making him quit the foul habit, it would seem the young man went right back to it. He went to great lengths to hide it as well, using body sprays and gum to disband the smell and made certain to get home before Mikael to wash his clothing and rid it of the lingering scent. But Mikael had cameras installed around his home for security measures, ones which discovered these odd occurrences. It was then that Mikael decided to follow his younger lover for a little while after telling him he had to leave for an important meeting which was a lie since he had the entire weekend off of work. He followed the younger male to the library where he caught sight of him smoking several times. And each time attempting to hide the scent. He had gotten home before Calcifer since the younger male walked everywhere while Mikael drove. He waited patiently for the male to come in when he confronted him about this bad habit. To which Calcifer had lied to him again and again. He was trying to be civil and give him an opportunity to explain himself and admit his guilt. "The more you lie to me, the worse your punishment will get Calcifer. You're not getting off easy this time. I'm serious."

Mikael warned the younger male but it only seemed to irritate the blond. "I am telling the truth. Honest." Calcifer protested adamantly. His honey eyes rising up to greet Mikael with a spark of anger in them. Mikael sighed and withdrew his phone, a few clicks later and he had a crystal clear video of Calcifer standing outside the library, tucked around the corner of the building mostly out of sight as he smoked a cigarette and played on his phone.

"I'm done giving you chances." Mikael's voice was firm and harsh. He saw Calcifer's expression fall to guilt and shame but he wasn't going to let the pleading puppy look dissuade him from his set course of action. "Room. Now. You know what to do." Mikael directed. Calcifer's head hung as he was marched out of the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. Mikael followed right behind him. His arms folded as he watched Calcifer hesitate before opening one of the three doors in the room. One was a closet, one led to the master bathroom and there was one special door which was normally locked but since Calcifer started living with him, it was left open all the time since it had been well used often. It was also very hard to spot, made to blend in with the rest of the walls. It even had a photo of Calcifer and Mikael hugging each other hanging up on it.

As the door opened, it led to a room that had deep blue walls, and black furniture; a bed in the left corner with restraints, a st. andrew's cross on the right wall with an examination table complete with stirrups in the right corner. The left wall had a dresser and shelves which held an assortment of plugs and toys. There was a cupboard attached to the dresser section that was arge that had different attachable devices and machines that could work in tangent with the examination table.

When Calcifer enter the room, Mikael shut the door behind the and gave the smaller male an order. "Strip."He said firmly and watched as Calcifer peeled off one piece at a time. Jacket, shirt, belt, jeans and lastly his boxers. All of it making up a pitiful pile on the floor. "Bed. You know the drill." Mikael nudged the clothing off to the side as he went to the dresser to retrieve the things he needed to accomplish his task. All the while Calcifer made his way over to the bed. A cushion was still lying halfway across the bed from the last time. He knelt against it, allowing it to help ease his knees as he rested his head against the pillows at the head of the bed. His hands above his head and spread out towards the bed posts. Which Mikael returned to attach them to each post, firmly fixing a padded strap around each wrist. He had retrieved a spreader bar and attached it to Calcifer's ankles, ensuring his legs were set in place and it opened up his kneeling position. Mikael made a show of pulling on a pair of latex gloves, the white coloring caught as just a glimpse in the corner of Calcifer's eye, making him even more anxious knowing when the older male donned his gloves, he was really in for it. It also meant Mikael wasn't going to touch him either as further punishment for disobeying him. Calcifer knew he had really angered the older red head then.

The gloved hand ran from Calcifer's neck, gingerly down his spine and trailed all the way down to his tailbone, sending shivers through his body. The hand slid down between his cheeks, ghosting over his eager entrance to trace the muscle between his hole and his testicles. Every touch, every gesture was carefully calculated and meant solely to tease Calcifer. As two fingers massaged the muscle, they moved on to grope each testicle as if inspecting their size and firmness then Mikael dragged the pad of his thumb all the way up the underside of the young male's member to where the foreskin rested on the head. Hooking the tip and tugging lightly then running gentle circles around the head. All the while Calcifer squirmed and moaned, writhing on the bedding and yearning for more. His inner muscles inside his rear ached painfully with need. Mikael ended the teasing by pressing his finger nail against the sensitive slit of the younger male's member, drawing a cry of pleasure from his lips.

There was light rustling and something cold and heavy clicked into place, the thick leather straps caging the younger male's hardening member. They tightened around it, applying pressure to the perineum at the base of the member to prevent Calcifer from releasing. The gloved hand stroked over the now bound member as another hand roamed over the younger male's back again, this time ending as it caressed and rubbed both globes of muscle on his backside. Groping the soft plump fleshy cushions before giving the right one a sudden sharp swat. Calcifer yelped as a red mark was left behind by the strike but quickly faded on the pale flesh. "Now Kitten, you're going to count every single one. Make it loud and clear. If I don't hear you count, I'm going to assume it wasn't hard enough and do it again until I hear that number. Am I understood?"

Calcifer nodded in understanding but that only gained him another hard swat, this time on his left cheek. "I didn't hear you Kitten."

"Yes Daddy." Calcifer blurted. His rear end was already stinging from the swats. Mikael held an emotionless expression as he addressed his unruly little kitten's actions. He wasn't always this sharp or stern. He was actually rather carefree, warm and pleasant to be around. He'd like nothing more than to cuddle and coddle Calcifer but he broke the rules, and one that was a very serious infraction to boot. When he entered this room, the sweet loving Mikael would disappear and it was just Daddy and his Kitten. These were persona's both of them enjoyed very much to partake in. The personas never left the Blue Room. They stayed within and they were the only thing that entered the Blue Room. Mikael and Calcifer were left behind in the master bedroom on the other side of the threshold.

Mikael inspected his Kitten's body for a moment, contemplating rather or not to add another little accessory just yet. But he decided to do it, to try and further instill the lesson this punishment was supposed to teach the younger male. Mikael went over to the dresser and withdrew a soft black satin blindfold and returned to his Kitten's side, tying the cloth over his eyes. Calcifer tensed almost immediately as his sight was reduced to darkness. "Daddy, please no." Calcifer begged suddenly, pulling against the restraints and shaking his head to get the blindfold off. Mikael gently cupped Calcifer's face, knowing exactly what was wrong. His Kitten was afraid of the dark. This was something they had been slowly trying to work on for the past few months but Calcifer was always reduced to tears by the end of each and every session through fear and his wild imagination's own monsters it conjured up in his mind.

"It's alright Kitten. Daddy's right here. He isn't going anywhere. Daddy wouldn't punish his Kitten like that. You're just going to wear this through the spanking. Alright?" Mikael reassured the younger male. Calcifer bit his lip as id in contemplation all the while Mikael gently stroked the male's cheek with the back of his glove. He leaned in and kissed Calcifer's lips, sweetly and tenderly to show that Mikael wasn't angry enough to do such a terrible thing to the younger male. That he meant his words. When Mikael drew back, Calcifer nodded and the redhead acknowledged it with a loving kiss on his forehead. He rose back up to his feet and trailed his hands over the male's back, trying to keep as much physical contact with his Kitten as possible so as not to scare him even more.

Mikael gently massaged the slightly flushed globes of flesh, a gesture telling Calcifer he should prepare to start counting. A moment later a sharp swat made contact with the right cheek. Calcifer jerked in the restraints and made a soft hiss of pain at the connection. The sound of the strike was incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room. The only other sound was Calcifer's ragged breathing from his nerves and his occasional straining or shifting in the restraints. "One." Calcifer worked out as he breathed through each strike.

One after the other, counting all the way up to 16 where Calcifer stumbled. Both of his cheeks felt raw and the pain was sharp bolts shooting through his rear at even the lightest touch. His breathing had escalated to gasps and he was so focused on working through the pain, he forgot to count aloud. This gained another hard swat from Mikael as he spoke. "Daddy didn't hear his Kitten meow." Mikael stated. This drew the number out of Calcifer along with a yelp and some squirming. Another few more swats later and Calcifer broke out into a sob at around twenty five. The process went on until forty, making it even for both abused cheeks. Mikael then stepped away and reached down into the pile of clothing Calcifer shed to pick up the younger male's belt. He folded it in half and snapped the leather together, loud enough to make the sobbing younger male flinch and jerk against the restraints. "We're almost done Kitten. Now you're going to count these. We'll make it to three alright. Get ready." Mikael held the leather firmly in his grasp as he wound back and brought the belt down over the center of Calcifer's back. A scream erupted from the smaller form that fell into more sobs with a barely audible 'One' mentioned and a single red stripe crossed his back diagonally. He repeated the action two more times before letting the belt drop to the floor. Mikael drew back and massaged Calcifer's lower back with his hand so as not to make the male afraid and show that he was finished with the strikes as he examined his handy work. It was obvious blood vessel's had broken in the male's rear from the abuse and it would hurt for a few days and three stripes stood as tally marks on Calcifer's back. One for every opportunity Mikael gave Calcifer to tell the truth but each time he held onto his lie. Hopefully this was enough of a reminder for Calcifer to give up his bad habit and learn not to lie to Mikael ever again. But he was probably fooling himself since Calcifer wasn't that easy to fix. The younger male looked sweet as a kitten but was just as rebellious and mischievous as one which at times tended to be dangerous for the young man who liked to push boundaries that shouldn't be pushed and Mikael was afraid to see the consequences that would befall his sweet precious Kitten.

Mikael had one last thing to do to further Calcifer's punishment to be one he should never forget. He reached over to the small gathering of tools he brought with him over to the bed and picked up a long thin metal rod with a bulb at the end that easily unscrewed. He also had a small bottle with a clear oily substance inside. He dribbled some of the substance onto his fingertips and then proceeded to rub it over the rod until it was thoroughly coated. He then reached down to Calcifer's caged member and rubbed some of the lubricant over his slit and the head of his member. The gesture caught Calcifer by surprise and pulled a light whimpering moan from his lips. Mikael knew what he did next would be very unpleasant for Calcifer since he actively despised urethral plugs and sounds but that made it the perfect tool to deliver further punishment to a rebellious and unruly pet. The rod was small enough for a beginner and Mikael made certain to coat it and Calcifer's member as best as physically possible for the least amount of pain. His intention was to teach him a lesson, not to cause irreparable harm to the young man. With one hand gripping the bound member, the other lipped the rod into his slit in one slow easy motion. Calcifer barely realized what had happened until it was already all the way inside him. The pain from his rear distracted him from the insertion until his hard throbbing member felt stopped up by something cold and hard. His hips bucked as he cried out in disbelief and anger. He whimpered lowly but Mikael gave him a firm squeeze and hushed his sounds sternly.

"Have we learned our lesson Kitten?" Mikael asked as he released the young man and walked around to Calcifer's front where tears streamed down from beneath the blindfold and the younger male's chest and shoulders shuddered with gasping sobs. Mikael pulled the blindfold off to reveal puffy red and blurred honey eyes, tears streaking down the smooth fair pale features of the boy's beautiful face. He raised his hand to gently grip Calcifer's chin and raise it as he carefully wiped away his tears.

Calcifer bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the cry rising in his throat. He was trying to be strong having been fighting his emotions through it the whole way through but was sadly failing. Mikael knew his Kitten wasn't that strong but it was admirable all the same to witness. He drew Calcifer into a sweet and gentle kiss to help distract his mind from the pain. Calcifer gave into it and kissed back before Mikael had a chance to break the bond between their lips. He gently stroked the blond locks out of Calcifer's face with his clean hand as the younger male finally spoke. The kiss having helped him find his voice and ward off the sobbing breaths that shook his entire body enough to be audible and coherent. "Yes Daddy."

"And what lesson is it we've learned today Kitten?" Mikael asked quietly.

"Don't lie to Daddy." Calcifer informed in a soft whisper. His voice growing hoarse from his previous screams.

"And?" Mikael pushed.

"Don't smoke." Calcifer said as a few more tears fell from his eyes.

Mikael caught them before they could get very far and wiped them away. "And?"

Calcifer thought about the last one, it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "Admit the bad things when Daddy asks the first time."

"Good boy Kitten." He praised, gently stroking Calcifer's hair with a clean hand. "But you know that's not all of your punishment yet. You lose your privileges. That was a big no-no rule you broke today Kitten. Daddy is very upset with you. You lose Mr. FluffyButt until you can prove to me you deserve him back." *Mr. FluffyButt meaning Calcifer's most precious possession. It is a small life sized stuffed animal calico kitty. It's fourteen years old, something he's had since his sixth birthday and was a gift from his brother. It has a blue silk ribbon as a collar with a tiny bell with the sweetest chime and the stuffy's name embroidered elegantly in white on it. The ribbon being a makeshift collar his aunt made for the stuffie. The little kitty had the softest fur and was very well taken care of. It wasn't dirty or ripped. It was well loved and if a stitch started to break, Calcifer's aunt would stitch him right back up good as new. Calcifer never went anywhere without it. "No sex for three weeks. Maybe if you're really good I'll let you touch yourself but only while I watch. In the meantime, you'll be wearing this until I believe you deserved to have it taken off." Mikael said as he stroked a hand over the cock cage. "And you're only allowed one small sweet a day."

"But, Daddy..." Calcifer was at a loss for words as he lost all of his privileges and had his favorite things taken away from him. "I need Mr.FluffyButt. I promise I'll be good. Please don't take him away. Please. I'll be good." He begged, tears streaming down his again, his honey eyes looking completely lost.

Mikael sighed and wiped the tears away with the thumb of his clean hand before cupping Calcifer's chin gently, drawing him up to meet his green eyes. "I know you'll be good Kitten, otherwise you won't get him back. You have to earn everything back. You broke Daddy's rules. Daddy's trust. That hurts Kitten. I hate seeing you hurt yourself with those icky cigarettes. It hurts Daddy to see you do that. Do you want to hurt Daddy?"

Calcifer shook his head slowly. "No...I...I'm sorry Daddy."

"Good Kitten. It's only for a short while. You'll be fine. Now, let's get you out of these restraints. Would you like some ointment for your butt and back?" Mikael asked softly. This gained a soft nod from Calcifer. Mikael took that as an answer of agreement as he freed the younger male from the restraints. "Just hold on a little longer okay sweetie? I'll be right back." Mikael got up, slipping his gloves off and tossing them in a trash can near the dresser and placing the spreader bar back in it's respective drawer that held many other repositioning restraints. In the meantime, Calcifer stretched his legs out carefully, no longer being on his knees. He pushed the pillow out from underneath him and used it to carefully hug, mindful of his wounds. He pressed his face into the pillow as more of his tears fell.

It didn't take long for Mikael to return. He sat beside Calcifer and stroked the hair out of his face gently drawing the blond locks back. He left a single kiss in his forehead before taking the small white tube and squeezing out a little bit of the ointment over each spot on the younger male's marked body. With feather light touches, he smeared the cool white cream across Calcifer's back with his fingertips then gently worked his way into careful massages using his palms after a little while. The ointment was meant to help with rashes and burns and help take the pain away from inflamed areas, numbing it. Mikael watched Calcifer occasionally squirm and groan into the pillow while he worked. Eventually making his way down into his rear where he gently massaged each bruised globe carefully. By the time both areas were thoroughly covered, Mikael went back up to Calcifer's shoulders and gently rubbed and massaged the tense muscles. He smiled when he saw Calcifer's body slowly relax against the bed.

It wasn't until he heard the soft slow breaths that he realized the younger male had fallen asleep. A soft smile crossed his features as he retrieved a spare blanket from the dresser and gently pulled it over the younger male, curling up next to him as he very carefully pulled him over into his arms, mindful not to touch the wounds on his back. Calcifer was always such a heavy sleeper so Mikael didn't have to worry about the movement waking him up. He no sooner drew him closer and Calcifer relinquished his hold on the pillow and traded it for a semi-tight grasp on Mikael as he nestled up against his chest finding comfort in the familiar warmth and mass of his lover.


End file.
